


Potty Mouth

by itstonedme



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstonedme/pseuds/itstonedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo suggests to Elijah that he clean up his language.  First posted on LJ in September 2009 <a href="http://itstonedme.livejournal.com/25989.html#cutid1">here</a> with reader comments.  The follow up to this story is <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/521556">PM Redux</a>.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: A work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potty Mouth

Whenever Elijah speaks in public, he is the model of decorum and politeness. Viggo considers this the mother's influence, her very grounded, Catholic child-rearing.

But in Elijah's private life, his words are peppered with the kind of cursing that would make a sailor blush. "Fuck" is used as nearly every part of speech: verb (past, present, future, simple, continuous, perfect, progressive), noun (common and proper), adjective, adverb. Viggo thinks this is due to the father's influence. Or lack thereof. Inside the composed young man is an angry young man needing attention.

This is what Viggo thinks, anyway.

"With so many beautiful, precise, nuanced words in the English language, one of the richest languages in the world, why limit your expression?" Viggo tells him. "Did you know that how you speak frames how you think, more than the other way around?"

"No fucking way," Elijah replies, amazed.

"Now you're just being vexacious."

"What?" Elijah asks, not understanding.

"Exactly."

"It's my release," Elijah tells him. "It's the yin to my yang, my Crosby to Hope, my chance _not_ to have to be this perfect fucking child star who didn't succumb to the wickedness of the fucking industry. Give me a break."

"Well, I think you're just being lazy."

"And fuck you too," Elijah laughs.

*

When the topic somehow comes up again, Viggo points out that swearing has its own time and place. "All I'm saying," Viggo explains, "is that if you used it more sparingly, your vocabulary might become something larger, more expressive."

"You're only going on about this because you're a poet. It's your art, for fuck's sake."

"It's a matter of being selective, even in art," Viggo sighs.

*

Later, as Viggo paints his tongue up the length of him, Elijah arches and breathes, "Oh, fuuuuck."

"Precisely," Viggo murmurs.


End file.
